MusiQ
by Zephineange
Summary: Certes, c'est sans doute un peu exagéré de dire que dès le générique, James et Q étaient destinés à être ensemble. Quoique... Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup de regarder ça plus en détails. Voici donc pour votre plus grand plaisir, les si célèbres génériques de James Bond re-visités façon 00Q.
1. James Bond's Theme

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Bonjour à tous ! ^^ Me revoilà avec un projet un peu ambitieux, puisque j'envisage d'écrire une série d'OS sur le couple James/Q (what else ?), en prenant comme base de départ les génériques des différents James Bond. Les OS seront tous relativement indépendants, même si je ne pourrais sans doute pas en écrivant éviter d'éventuelles références à d'autres chapitres. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, c'est sûr, voire plus si ma Muse m'inspire, mais en tout cas je tâcherai d'être la plus régulière possible. ^^

J'espère arriver au bout de ce long défi qui va sans doute me prendre pas mal de temps (mine de rien, 23 James Bond, ça fait beaucoup de génériques), et j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces OS. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de James Bond ne sont pas à moi mais à Ian Fleming que je remercie de tout coeur. Quant à Q, je l'emprunte gentiment à Sam Mendes (parce que j'aime beaucoup Q1 et Q2, mais pour les faire sortir avec James, y'a pas à dire, c'est quand même pas terrible XD). Je remercie aussi Monty Norman et John Barry pour le morceau qui a inspiré ce premier chapitre.

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Gentiane94 qui m'ont conseillée et soutenue dans mon projet. ^^

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** James Bond's Theme (Monty Norman, John Barry) - _James Bond contre Dr. No_

James ne savait pas comment la nouvelle avait pu filtrer mais quelques jours seulement après la fin de l'affaire Silva, tout le MI6 semblait savoir qu'il était possible qu'il ait eu au moins une relation avec un homme. Ils n'avaient pourtant été que quatre dans la pièce, et il doutait que la fuite soit venue des deux hommes qui gardaient la porte, il n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait criée. Ça ne pouvait donc venir que de Silva lui-même.

Mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à divulguer une telle information ? Et surtout, à qui avait-il bien pu le raconter ? Certainement pas à ceux qui l'avaient surveillé pendant son bref séjour au MI6, l'information aurait circulé bien plus vite que ça. Quant à le dire à ses hommes de main ça n'aurait vraiment eu aucun sens, au vu des orientations du personnage.

Plus l'espion y pensait et moins c'était clair en réalité. La seule chose limpide dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle avait pris une ampleur démesurée. Il ne pouvait plus croiser personne sans être accueilli par un regard perplexe, réprobateur, voire, ce qui était presque pire, intéressé. Même M avait cru malin de faire une remarque à ce sujet. Dans des situations comme celle-là, James se demandait s'il travaillait vraiment dans un des services d'espionnage les plus compétents du monde ou bien dans une école primaire.

Il fut soudain saisi d'un doute. Le MI6 _était _un des meilleurs services d'espionnage du monde. Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait pu entendre la conversation ? Quelqu'un spécialisé dans les micros et autres systèmes d'écoute à distance par exemple. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu dissimuler sans qu'il le sache ce genre de dispositif sur lui. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit presque immédiatement. Q.

Rapidement, James se dirigea vers le secteur informatique.

o0o

Q était en train de vérifier une fois de plus le nouveau réseau anti-intrus qu'il avait mis en place pour éviter que ce qui c'était passé avec Silva ne se reproduise, lorsque que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un agent à l'air assez remonté.

« 007, demanda Q en tournant à peine la tête tandis que le volume des chuchotements de la salle augmentait. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Je pense que vous voyez très bien pourquoi je suis là Q, répondit l'espion en s'approchant de lui pour que la conversation ait moins de témoins.

- Pas du tout, répliqua sèchement le brun, alors expliquez-vous rapidement car, comme vous pouvez le constater et contrairement à vous, j'ai du travail.

- Du travail comme fabriquer des mouchards que vous placerez sur vos agents ? poursuivit James.

- Ah c'est donc ça, sourit Q.

- Ça vous dit quelque chose maintenant ? reprit le blond, satisfait de l'efficacité de son coup de bluff.

- Effectivement, maintenant que vous me le dites, dit l'autre le ton léger, il me semble me souvenir que j'étais particulièrement fier de mon dispositif. C'est que ce n'est pas si facile de faire tenir une balise GPS et un micro dans un si petit format.

- Et ça vous prend souvent cette envie de glisser des micros sur les agents que vous équipez ?

- Seulement quand ceux-ci se sont permis de mettre mes capacités en doute en se basant simplement sur mon apparence physique et sur l'âge qu'ils me donnent, continua Q, toujours aussi calme.

- À mon avis, vous n'avez pas dû avoir tant de mal que ça à le faire tenir votre micro, siffla James, si vous arrivez à caser un ego de cette taille là dans votre carrure de fil de fer, vous auriez pu faire tenir n'importe quoi dans cette radio.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, répondit le brun, et me permets de vous rappeler qu'en matière d'ego, vous n'êtes pas mal loti non plus ce me semble.

- Sans doute, mais au moins j'en ai conscience et je ne lui accorde pas une importance telle que je ressente le besoin de colporter des ragots pour le venger.

- Colporter des ragots ? s'exclama Q, faussement surpris en s'arrêtant un instant de taper sur son clavier. Décidément, vous me connaissez bien mal 007.

- Avouez que les pistes convergent vers vous de manière confondante.

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas nié être responsable, mais on peut difficilement dire que j'ai ''colporté des ragots''.

- Et vous avez quoi alors ? demanda James. Vous avez laissé échapper par un accident malencontreux que j'avais eu une aventure avec un homme ?

- Non, répondit Q l'air mystérieux. J'ai vendu l'enregistrement. Assez cher en plus, vous seriez étonné du nombre de gens qui seraient près à connaître ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de votre vie privée Bond.

- Vous avez vendu l'enregistrement ? répéta James complètement abasourdi.

- Absolument. Aux enchères, dans la salle de permanence il y a trois jours. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de succès. »

L'espion, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard du Quartermaster. Le silence se prolongea quelque peu, puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. James dut s'appuyer sur la table et les épaules de Q se secouèrent de manière spasmodique, l'empêchant de continuer à taper quoi que ce soit. Autour d'eux, les membres du secteur informatiques avaient relevé la tête, mais l'avaient bien vite replongée sur leur bureau, ne voulant pas être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage par leur chef qui leur faisait parfois un peu peur.

« C'était effrayant, hoqueta Q, je crois que les pires étaient les femmes. De vraies furies. Je vous assure, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire, dit James qui reprenait son souffle.

- Elles devraient finir par se calmer, reprit le brun. Enfin, je l'espère pour vous.

- Honnêtement, je crois que j'ai connu pire », sourit le blond.

James s'était ressaisi, même s'il continuait à trouver la situation complètement absurde. Il salua le Quartermaster, et commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, quand celui-ci le rappela :

« 007 ?

- Oui ?

- Vous connaissez le Pygmalion ?

- Le bar qui est à deux rues d'ici ?

- C'est ça, confirma Q. Pour me faire pardonner ce..._désagrément_, je vous invite à boire un verre ce soir.

- Avec tout ce qui se dit dans les couloirs ? s'étonna l'espion en souriant. Faites attention, on pourrait croire que vous êtes intéressé.

- Ça, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, dit Q en reniflant légèrement. Je vous retrouve dans le hall à vingt heures ?

- Entendu », acquiesça l'agent avant de sortir de la salle.

Face à ses lignes de codes, le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

o0o

James et Q se retrouvèrent le soir, et s'assirent dans un coin du bar, à une table qui semblait-il était la table habituelle de Q, puisque celui-ci n'eut même pas besoin de commander pour que le patron lui apporte quelque chose. Un Bloody Mary. Ça semblait tellement à l'opposé de la personnalité de Q que James ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en commandant lui-même un Martini.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda l'espion en sirotant son verre.

- Une fois par semaine environ, répondit distraitement Q. J'apprécie l'ambiance et puis, ce bar a un grand avantage par rapport à d'autres du coin.

- Les verres sont propres ? ironisa le blond.

- Il y a de ça, rit le brun, mais disons que c'est surtout un endroit où inviter un homme à prendre à verre quand on en est un n'est pas considéré comme une abomination, finit-il en buvant à son tour.

- Je savais que vous aviez quelque chose derrière la tête, répondit l'agent en souriant. Laissez-moi deviner, vous allez me prendre la main soudainement et un de vos mignons va sortir de derrière le pot de fleur pour prendre une photo et aller la vendre aussitôt en salle de permanence ?

- Vous êtes complètement parano Bond, dit Q sur un ton amusé, j'espère que vous êtes au courant.

- Ça peut s'avérer utile en certaines circonstances, se défendit James.

- Oui et bien en l'occurrence, si mon orientation se savait, je serais dans une situation bien plus délicate que la vôtre. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être une légende vivante du MI6.

- Et moi qui pensait que c'était une plaisanterie, dit l'espion qui n'arrivait pas malgré ses efforts à arrêter de sourire.

- Comme ce que vous avez dit à Silva ? rétorqua Q sur le même ton.

- Touché, rit doucement James avant de finir son verre et d'en commander deux autres, pour lui et Q.

- Alors comme ça, reprit le brun, le grand James Bond, tombeur de ces dames, piocherait aussi dans son propre camp... En fait vous cherchez vraiment à séduire tout ce qui bouge ?

- Je ne cherche pas à vous séduire vous, insinua l'agent avec un regard appuyé vers le Quartermaster.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez commandé un deuxième verre pour moi alors que je n'ai même pas fini le premier ?

- De toute façon, c'est vous qui payez si j'ai bien compris.

- Pour un verre oui, sourit Q, je ne paie pas les suppléments.

- Pingre.

- Poivrot. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard franchement amusé avant de reprendre une gorgée de leur verre respectif. Il y eut un petit silence, puis l'espion reprit la parole :

« C'était à l'université. Je m'entendais très bien avec mon camarade de chambre, un type qui suivait le même cursus que moi. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous préoccuper d'histoires sentimentales depuis longtemps et un soir où nous avions un peu trop bu...

- Décidément, c'est une manie chez vous, siffla Q.

- ...où nous avions un peu trop bu, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même lit à faire des choses que la morale anglicane réprouve. Nous avons ensuite soigneusement évité d'aborder le sujet, et nous sommes séparés en assez bons termes à la fin de l'année, même si ma...profession ne m'a pas vraiment permis de garder contact avec lui.

- C'est beaucoup moins drôle que ce que je pensais, dit le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas, mais certainement pas à une histoire d'expériences en état d'ivresse avancée.

- Par la suite, reprit le blond, il m'est arrivé une ou deux fois de coucher avec un homme, mais jamais dans le cadre d'une mission, ce qui limite grandement les possibilités. Les femmes sont plus faciles à obtenir, et j'aime assez joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

- Vous êtes abject 007, dit Q avec un sourire qui contredisait ses paroles.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un temps, alternant piques et éléments d'informations. Ils burent leur troisième, puis leur quatrième verre, et au cinquième, James sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai jamais croisé dans le secteur technologique avant que vous ne deveniez Q ? demanda l'espion.

- C'est parce que je n'y étais pas, répondit le brun avec une logique aussi implacable que son esprit commençait à être embrumé par l'alcool.

- Je pense qu'un développement ne serait pas de trop.

- J'ai été engagé pendant votre absence, quand l'ancien Q a démissionné, explicita le jeune homme. Ça faisait quelques années que le MI6 m'avait à l'oeil parce que je vendais mes programmes et mes services de piratage à des tas de gens. Je commençais à me faire un nom dans le milieu informatique, et je suppose que M a voulu, comment dire, me garder à portée de main pour m'empêcher de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quand j'ai su que je serais le plus jeune Quartermaster à avoir jamais été nommé, j'ai accepté.

- Le retour de l'ego...

- Je suppose que ça a dû jouer oui, rit Q un peu stupidement.

- Je devrais vous faire boire plus souvent, vous êtes de bien meilleure compagnie comme ça, sourit l'agent.

- Je risque de vous en vouloir atrocement et de vous le faire payer très cher Bond, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très rentable.

- Rentable je ne sais pas, mais agréable sûrement », répliqua James en faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Q gloussa. Et le son suffit à faire comprendre au blond que si l'autre continuait comme ça, il n'allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Après avoir réglé leurs consommations – Q trouverait bien une occasion de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur – il aida le brun à se lever, et ils sortirent tous les deux du bar. L'espion raccompagna le jeune homme chez lui, quelques rues plus loin, et le laissa en bas de son immeuble, Q ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'il l'accompagne plus loin. James avait accepté, et avait fait demi-tour pour retourner à son appartement. Il reviendrait plus tard pour regarder les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres, avec tout ça, le brun ne lui avait toujours pas dit comment il s'appelait vraiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un taxi le dépassa lentement, et l'espion vit avec netteté son Quartermaster présenter derrière la vitre une feuille sur laquelle était écrit : « Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous dise où j'habite Bond. PS : Merci pour les verres. »

James resta un instant interdit sur le pavé, puis finit par éclater de rire. Il sentait qu'il allait bien l'aimer finalement ce petit malin. En repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer, il se dit que oui, vraiment, il lui plaisait de plus en plus.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était donc la mise en place de la dynamique entre James et Q. ^^ Dans les autres OS, ils seront présentés comme un couple déjà formé (parce que je dois avouer que je trouve ça beaucoup plus marrant comme ça), mais je voulais quand même les présenter un peu avant qu'ils soient ensemble. ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si oui, n'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire ou à revenir la semaine prochaine pour...Bons Baisers de Russie ! ^^ (oui, je vais traiter les films dans l'ordre, histoire que ça ait quand même un minimum de cohérence)


	2. From Russia with Love

**MusiQ  
**

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! (en temps et en heure, ce qui ne fut pas facile, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le milieu de cet OS...) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** La chanson n'est pas à moi mais à Lionel Bart (compositeur) et à Matt Monro (chanteur), merci à eux.

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** From Russia with Love (Matt Monro) - _Bons baisers de Russie_

Dans sa barbe inexistante, Q grommelait. Ça faisait quatre jours que James était parti en mission, et il commençait à en avoir marre de rentrer tout seul chez lui le soir. Mine de rien, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir l'espion à ses côtés, le soir au dîner, ou le matin au réveil, et se retrouver seul brusquement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était la première fois que celui-ci partait sur le terrain depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, quelques semaines auparavant, et il n'aimait pas vraiment savoir son amant en Russie. Autant dire au bout du monde.

D'autant plus que ce soir, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, Q allait devoir assister pour la première fois à une mission où James aurait à user de son charme pour obtenir des informations. Et comme le brun était avant tout son Quartermaster, il allait devoir rester à l'autre bout de l'oreillette et tout écouter. En direct. Il pouvait déjà sentir que la soirée n'allait pas être bonne. Du tout.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que James – je suis une bombe sexuelle – Bond lui ait demandé s'il voulait s'engager dans une relation à durée indéterminée avec lui, et ne pas rester au stade des coups d'un soir pour soulager la tension, alors voir le blond flirter et plus si affinités avec une femme qui sans nul doute serait magnifique n'allait pas faire grand chose pour améliorer sa confiance en lui. Ce qui était paradoxal car, sur tout un tas d'autres domaine, sa confiance en lui était au contraire un de ses meilleurs atouts. Il savait qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs, voire qu'il était le meilleur, de sa profession, mais en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale, il avait toujours eu plus de mal à évaluer sa valeur.

Ses relations n'avaient jamais duré bien longtemps. Que ce soit parce qu'il finissait par se lasser de ses partenaires ou, le plus souvent, parce que ses partenaires finissaient par se lasser de lui, il y avait toujours un moment où il sentait que ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Récemment, il avait arrêté d'essayer, son rôle de Quartermaster lui prenant encore plus de temps que ses activités de hacker plus ou moins légales. Ç'avait donc été plus qu'une surprise quand 007, l'agent le plus efficace et au tableau de chasse le plus important de toute la Grande-Bretagne, lui avait fait sa proposition. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier que presque dès le départ leurs échanges avaient pris une tournure particulière et avaient souvent été assez ambigus, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse se concrétiser en véritable relation.

Et pourtant il était là, six semaines plus tard, à faire une crise de jalousie aussi intériorisée qu'elle était déplacée au vu des circonstances. Heureusement que le secteur informatique était presque vide en cette heure tardive. Il suivait du regard sur son écran la progression de James qui s'était approché un peu plus que nécessaire de la cible pour lui parler. Q grinça les dents. Il était prêt à parier que faire simplement les yeux doux à la jeune femme ne suffirait pas, et que l'agent allait devoir passer à un interrogatoire plus...physique.

Soudain, celle-ci se leva souplement et, après un dernier regard au blond, quitta le bar et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Q, qui n'avait pas suivi avec attention la fin de la discussion, haussa légèrement les sourcils et s'enquit via l'oreillette :

« Je suppose qu'elle ne vient pas d'accepter de te mettre les infos sur clé et de te la passer au cours d'un dîner purement amical ?

- Pas vraiment non, sourit James. Par contre elle m'a donné la clé de sa chambre, ajouta-t-il en faisant tourner cette dernière autour de son index. Je dois la rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

- Et pendant ce temps là elle aura comme par hasard égaré ses vêtements entre la porte et son lit c'est ça ? demanda Q, mi-acerbe et mi-amusé.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais très perspicace, rit doucement l'espion.

- En vérité, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire à ce sujet, le langage de la plupart des femmes n'est pas difficile à déchiffrer, dit le brun.

- Si Eve apprend que tu as dit ça, elle aura ta tête.

- J'ai dit ''la plupart des femmes'', avec les autres, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de commencer à comprendre, soupira Q.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange ton cas.

- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais su être objectif avec elles, poursuivit le brun. De manière générale, elles m'ont plus ou moins toujours insupporté.

- Parce qu'elles finissaient par récupérer l'homme qui t'intéressait ? suggéra James l'air de rien en finissant son verre.

- Entre autres, sourit lentement Q après un petit silence. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez très perspicace 007, même si vous n'en avez absolument pas l'air. »

Sur l'écran, le blond sourit également avant de se lever à son tour pour rejoindre la blonde. Dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisait au septième étage, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« Tu as conscience que je n'ai absolument rien à faire de cette femme et que je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle de finir la mission pour pouvoir rentrer et t'entendre autrement que par oreillette ?

- Taisez-vous et restez concentré Bond, répondit Q en rougissant légèrement, et vous réussirez peut-être à me ramener l'équipement en entier cette fois. »

Ce à quoi l'espion répondit par un simple sourire à la caméra de sécurité.

o0o

Dans la chambre obscure, James se rhabillait lentement. Sur le lit, la femme dont il avait réussi à tirer les informations nécessaires dormait profondément. Il avait pris soin de s'extraire de ses bras le plus souplement possible et de la recouvrir du drap pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, et sa respiration était toujours aussi paisible. À son oreille, Q s'était tu depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-il parti, mais plus vraisemblablement attendait-il en silence qu'il soit sorti de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait besoin de rien avant de passer la main à R et d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise, James laissa son regard vagabonder sur la silhouette de la femme endormie. Elle était belle, comme toutes les autres qui l'avaient précédée, mais il savait déjà qu'il oublierait son nom. Il ne savait même plus avec combien de femmes il avait dû coucher au cours de ses missions. Une centaine ? Plus peut-être. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle, les rares fois où il ressentait le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager son lit et non pour le MI6 il avait préféré choisir des hommes. Il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver de l'intérêt à une femme en particulier, Q n'avait sans doute pas tort quand il disait que toutes se ressemblaient. À ses yeux, c'était le cas.

Vesper, peut-être, avait été l'exception. Vesper. Aussi mystérieuse et froide que l'étoile dont elle portait le nom. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il avait même été jusqu'à quitter le MI6. Et elle l'avait trahi. Mais, s'il devait être honnête avec lui même, leur histoire dès le départ était vouée à l'échec. Elle aimait un mort, et il aimait bien trop son travail pour y renoncer aussi facilement. Ça n'aurait pas pu durer, mais ç'avait tout de même été un beau mirage.

Chassant ces souvenirs indésirables de son esprit, James enfila sa veste et sortit de la suite le plus silencieusement possible. Il lui restait quelques heures avant que la phase deux de la mission ne commence. Une fois entré dans sa chambre, il contacta rapidement le MI6. Ce fut R, l'assistante de Q, qui lui répondit, lui disant qu'elle avait pris la relève, mais que le Quartermaster serait là aux aurores pour gérer la suite de la mission. Le blond transmit les informations qu'il avait récupérées pour qu'elle puisse établir un plan d'action, puis il mit fin à la transmission et alla se coucher. Il avait bizarrement beaucoup moins envie de garder son oreillette quand Q n'était pas là pour lui répondre.

Q. Q qui l'avait remis à sa place dès leur première rencontre. Q qui avait la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendue via un système électronique. Q et ses sempiternelles remarques concernant l'équipement. Q et son thé. Q et ses lunettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Et dire qu'il s'était juré après Vesper de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir aussi vite... Il avait beau ne pas être expert en relations humaines, il devait quand même reconnaître qu'il avait trouvé là quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas près de lâcher. Il devait avoir quelque chose pour les bruns.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, le souvenir de la femme qu'il venait de quitter s'effaçant déjà mais les cardigans du Quartermaster bien en tête, il eut une idée qui lui fit venir aux lèvres un grand sourire. Et il sentait que Q allait l'adorer...

o0o

Q soupira profondément en déposant son sac sur la table de la cuisine. Il adorait son travail au MI6, mais il devait avouer qu'il était tout de même bien content de rentrer chez lui le soir. D'autant plus qu'il venait d'avoir la confirmation que James était bien dans l'avion qui devait le ramener de Russie. Il allait enfin rentrer après une semaine et demie d'absence. Q était presque sûr que sa jalousie se calmerait une fois qu'il l'aurait revu. Du moins il l'espérait.

Et puis, il allait de nouveau avoir le plaisir de ne pas se réveiller tout seul le lendemain. On pouvait accorder beaucoup de défauts à l'espion, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il savait s'introduire discrètement dans un lit. Surtout depuis que Q lui avait donné un double des clés de son appartement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir, et surtout _d'entendre_, son système d'alarme se déchaîner _encore_ parce que monsieur Bond avait décidé de crocheter la serrure à quatre heures du matin plutôt que de rentrer à une heure normale où il lui aurait suffit de sonner à la porte.

De toute façon, pensa le brun en jetant un œil distrait au courrier qu'il venait de récupérer dans sa boîte aux lettres, l'agent n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant au milieu des dépliants publicitaires habituels et des diverses enveloppes contenant sans doute de la paperasse, une carte postale. Ça par contre c'était nouveau. La carte représentait un bâtiment russe, la cathédrale Saint-Basile de Moscou apparemment, et était bordée de...petits cœurs roses ?

Q retourna la carte, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la signature. Forcément, de qui cette horreur d'un mauvais goût absolu aurait-elle pu venir sinon ?

_Mon cher Q, _

_Je n'ai jamais été féru de cartes postales. D'une part parce que je veux épargner aux autres mon écriture exécrable (j'espère quand même que tu arriveras à me déchiffrer), mais aussi parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'en envoyer était juste un moyen de prouver au destinataire à quel point sa vie était terne par rapport aux merveilleux voyages illustrés par la carte. Ah oui, et il n'y a vraiment aucune place pour écrire, c'est irritant. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'abréger cette lettre fort peu utile qui, de toute façon, arrivera sans doute après moi._

_Bons baisers de Russie, _

_James_

_PS : Je suis sûre que cette carte ira très bien dans ta cuisine, au milieu de tes aimants..._

Q laissa échapper un petit rire et s'approcha de son frigo. Il écarta les différents aimants qui formaient le tableau périodique des éléments et plaça au milieu la cathédrale russe ornée de petits cœurs avant de se reculer légèrement. Effectivement, le contraste n'était pas si désagréable.

Peut-être qu'il allait attendre James finalement. Après tout, il pouvait bien arriver en retard au MI6 de temps en temps, le secteur informatique n'allait certainement pas en mourir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, j'en serais ravie...

À la semaine prochaine pour Goldfinger !


	3. Goldfinger

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bon début de week-end ! ^^ Voici le troisième OS de cette série qui j'espère vous plaît... Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais c'est parce que c'est le premier que j'ai écrit (j'avais un peu cafouillé avec les numéros des épisodes ^^'). Et quand on fait une série comme celle-ci et bien, on apprend un peu plus des personnages à chaque chapitre, donc plus on écrit et plus ils prennent de l'ampleur. (ceci est une justification tout à fait valable, je n'essaie pas du tout de me disculper, et puis de toute façon, personne ne lit les notes d'auteur qui font plus de deux lignes XD).

**Disclaimer :** Merci à Ian Fleming pour l'univers de James Bond, ainsi qu'à John Barry (compositeur), à Anthony Newley et Leslie Bricusse (paroles) et à Shirley Bassey (chanteuse) pour le titre qui m'a inspiré cet OS. C'est adapté très librement cette fois, je précise pour ceux qui suivraient un peu avec les paroles d'origine. ^^

**Rating :** M (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Goldfinger (Shirley Bassey) - _Goldfinger_

Adossé à un bureau dans le secteur informatique du MI6, James regardait avec une forme de fascination les doigts de Q courir sur le clavier. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face des yeux, il ne pouvait en détourner le regard. Les doigts blancs et fins se déplaçaient sur les touches de l'ordinateur à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

Au départ, il était juste venu demander à Q s'il avait réussi à réparer les pièces de l'équipement qu'il avait ramené dans un état plus que déplorable, même s'il doutait fortement que cela fût possible, et, accessoirement, l'inviter à dîner pour s'excuser, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses mains. Mains qu'il trouvait absolument fascinantes.

Et pourtant dans sa vie, il en avait vu des mains. Des mains fines et blanches de femme, que l'on avait envie d'effleurer pour voir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Des mains nerveuses, survoltées, qui pouvaient se faire aussi caressantes que brutales. Des mains noircies par la poudre des armes à feu. Des mains abimées par le gel et fendues par la glace. Des mains épaisses, capables de briser une nuque d'une simple pression... Il en avait vu des mains, mais celles de Q étaient de loin celles qui l'attiraient le plus.

Franchement, ça devenait ridicule. Qu'il aime son visage, soit, son corps, ça semblait normal, ses fesses, ça tombait sous le sens, mais ses _doigts_ ? Il devait être plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait.

Sur l'écran géant qui se trouvait en face du jeune Quartermaster, des lignes de codes absolument incompréhensibles défilaient, et les yeux du brun volaient rapidement de l'une à l'autre. Les sourcils froncés, il tapait sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, et les chiffres apparaissaient et disparaissaient à la vitesse de la lumière, du moins de l'avis de James.

« C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? », murmura une voix à côté de lui, et il dut se retenir fortement de sursauter. À la place, il s'arracha à la contemplation des doigts du brun, se retourna vers la femme qui avait parlé et répondit un simple :

« Hm ?

- Ce qu'il fait, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton admiratif. Avant de venir ici, j'avais déjà vu des gens craquer des codes bien sûr, mais à cette vitesse et des si compliqués, jamais. J'espère que le MI6 se rend compte de la chance qu'il a que notre chef soit chez eux et pas chez les terroristes.

- Oh, je pense qu'il le sait, répondit James avec un petit rire en reposant son regard sur Q et en pensant au salaire absolument indécent que son amant exigeait pour ses _services_.

- Je peux vous aider peut-être ? reprit la femme. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas descendu pour qu'on vous parle de notre Quartermaster ?

- Quoi que 007 soit venu faire ici, commença Q d'un ton incisif sans même détourner le regard de l'écran, je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne. Je vous suggère de retourner rapidement à votre poste agent Merger, votre travail ne va pas se faire tout seul. »

La femme rougit, et s'éloigna rapidement de James en lui jetant un regard désolé, non sans avoir grommelé entre ses dents :

« Par contre, quel caractère de cochon... »

James esquissa un sourire et se détacha du bureau contre lequel il était appuyé pour se rapprocher de la table de Q. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, il murmura :

« Tu trouves ça drôle de prendre ton air supérieur avec des gens qui ont deux fois ton âge ?

- Tu te sens concerné peut-être ? répliqua le brun un sourire en coin.

- C'est ça, fais le malin, tu riras moins tout à l'heure, répondit le blond d'un ton menaçant.

- J'ai très très peur, dit Q d'un ton neutre. Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire ce qui t'amène, il y en a qui essaient de travailler ici.

- Je voulais t'inviter à dîner pour me faire pardonner le matériel, mais vu que tu as l'air d'excellente humeur je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Je pense avoir fini vers vingt heures, on se retrouve dans le hall et c'est moi qui choisit le resto, le coupa Q.

- À vos ordres chef, répondit le blond avec un petit rire en commençant à s'éloigner.

- 007, le rappela le brun. Vous irez récupérez votre pistolet à l'armurerie, certaines personnes savent se servir de leurs mains correctement et peuvent ainsi compenser votre incompétence.

- Je n'y manquerai pas », rétorqua l'agent en sortant de la salle sous les chuchotements amusés des membres du secteur informatique, qui se turent bien vite après une réprimande de leur chef.

James rit légèrement en secouant la tête. Q avait réussi à réparer son arme ? Alors qu'elle était passée dans un broyeur ? Cet homme avait vraiment des doigts de fée. Même s'il ne risquait pas de le lui dire un jour. Et en tout cas certainement pas comme ça.

o0o

Q gémissait sous les doigts experts de son amant. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure, l'espion savait _définitivement_ se servir de ses mains. Si seulement il pouvait aussi le prouver avec son équipement... Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point c'était compliqué de faire des pistolets à empreintes palmaires ? Cela dit, si James continuait à passer ses mains _là_, il voulait bien lui en faire à la chaîne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le brun passa ses propres mains dans le dos du blond pour le serrer contre lui, et les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Lorsque James commença à presser ses doigts sur un certain point en lui, Q poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de haleter très peu élégamment. L'espion sourit et mordit le cou de son amant qui avait bien du mal à ne pas perdre totalement pied avec la réalité.

Pour être honnête, James était même bien trop doué de ses mains pour son propre bien. Quand il sentit quelque chose de plus gros que des doigts commencer à le pénétrer, le brun rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement guttural entre ses dents serrées. Les mains de l'agent étaient venues se poser, légères, sur ses hanches, et quand un pouce parcourut lentement le trajet de son nombril à son aine, zone hypersensible chez lui, il envoya au diable le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et gémit sans retenue en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du blond.

Cet homme avait vraiment des doigts d'or. Mais pas question de le lui dire un jour. Son ego était déjà bien assez grand comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Comme vous l'aurez sans doute constaté, j'ai surtout joué sur le titre et pas tellement sur les paroles qui parlaient plutôt du méchant de l'histoire.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour Opération Tonnerre ! ^^


	4. Thunderball

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Et voilà le quatrième OS ! ^^ Celui-là est peut-être celui qui pour l'instant est le plus relié aux autres, mais il reste lisible même indépendamment.

**Disclaimer :** Merci à John Barry et à Don Black ainsi qu'au chanteur Tom Jones pour le titre qui m'a inspirée. Ce générique doit être un de ceux que je préfère, j'espère en être à la hauteur. ^^

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Thunderball (Tom Jones) - _Opération Tonnerre_

Malgré toutes les précautions prises, la nouvelle avait fini par faire le tour du MI6. 007 et le Quartermaster vivaient ensemble, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines. En vérité, Q avait proposé à James de venir habiter chez lui assez vite, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'agent avait plus d'affaires dans sa salle de bain que dans l'intégralité de l'appartement qui lui avait été donné après la vente de l'ancien au début de l'affaire Skyfall. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de visites au brun pour comprendre que le blond accordait autant d'importance à son trois pièces qu'à n'importe quelle chambre d'hôtel. Q lui avait alors proposé, avec une certaine nervosité il devait bien l'avouer, de venir habiter chez lui. L'espion l'avait fixé un instant, le regard impénétrable, avant de faire un petit sourire et d'accepter. Quelques jours plus tard, l'installation était faite, et on aurait eu du mal à deviner la nouveauté de la chose.

En tout cas, l'information avait circulé. En même temps, Q n'en aurait pas attendu moins de la part d'un service secret où les ragots couraient plus vite que des lignes de code. Quand il était arrivé le matin, tout le monde avait murmuré sur son passage, et il n'avait finalement trouvé le calme qu'en arrivant dans le secteur informatique où ses subordonnées savaient qu'ils valaient mieux se faire discrets dans ce genre de circonstances. Il se servit une tasse d'Earl Grey et s'installa dans son bureau pour consulter comme tous les matins les mails qui s'accumulaient au cours de la nuit. Il commençait à comprendre ce que James avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il avait vendu l'enregistrement de sa discussion avec Silva. C'était l'espion qui devait être content maintenant. Il était bien puni, ça lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer au plus malin.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Q referma sa boîte mail avec satisfaction. Elle avait été moins pleine que d'habitude, même avec les dix messages que lui avait envoyés Moneypenny. Dix messages, simplement pour lui dire qu'elle se sentait trahie qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de _ça_, qu'elle croyait pourtant être une bonne amie et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Sauf s'il se décidait à tout lui raconter en détails à la pause déjeuner. Du Eve tout craché. Il se leva lentement et retourna dans l'espace commun pour régler les quelques détails mentionnés dans les mails. Les conversations n'étaient pas plus importantes qu'à son arrivée, à son grand soulagement.

Deux heures après, ayant enfin un peu de temps pour lui, ce qui n'était pas si fréquent, il se dirigea vers la ''salle de création'', une petite salle du secteur technologique qu'il avait surnommée ainsi car il y inventait la plupart des gadgets. Quand il y était, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille, et il pouvait avoir un peu la paix. Même si ce n'était que pour une heure ou deux. Arrivé dans la salle, il remonta les manches de sa chemise pour ne pas être gêné et attrapa quelques outils sur les divers établis qui se trouvaient autour du bureau. Il avait justement eu cette idée de boutons de manchettes électriques...

o0o

Il était presque l'heure d'aller rejoindre Moneypenny pour déjeuner lorsque Q entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ce devait sans doute être R, de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'elle et Bond pour venir le déranger quand il était dans cette salle, et l'agent prenait rarement la peine de toquer à la porte. Sans lever les yeux de l'opération délicate qu'il effectuait, il lança un : « Entrez ! »

« Je ne dérange pas au moins ? commença une voix très peu féminine, qui surprit Q au point qu'il en leva les yeux.

- 005, dit-il la voix neutre. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? s'enquit-il le ton suintant l'ironie.

- Je passais juste dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais descendre voir mon Quartermaster préféré, répondit l'agent les mains dans les poches avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

- Quelle touchante attention, rétorqua Q qui ne prêtait déjà guère plus attention à lui. D'autant que je suis le seul ce me semble ?

- Peut-être, mais vous êtes le meilleur, continua 005 sans se démonter. J'ai entendu dire, reprit-il après un silence si long que Q pensait qu'il était parti, que vous sortiez avec 007.

- C'est une véritable question ? demanda Q qui n'appréciait pas tellement le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Disons que je voulais en avoir le cœur net, éluda l'espion, il y a tellement de choses qui se disent dans les couloirs que l'on ne sait plus trop à quelle rumeur se vouer.

- Généralement à aucune, le coupa Q. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'étais en train de travailler avant d'être interrompu.

- Oh allez Q, s'exclama 005 en cessant soudainement de tourner autour du pot, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as envie de sortir avec cette _ruine _? Bond a au moins deux fois ton âge !

- Même si c'était vrai, ce que je ne confirme pas, s'énerva Q à son tour, ça ne te concernerait absolument pas. Si tu es venu pour me dire ce genre de choses tu ferais mieux de sortir tout de suite parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Mais tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que _ça_, cracha presque l'espion. Cet homme dégaine plus vite qu'il ne pense, crois que tout lui est acquis et couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes bien à qui tu as affaire.

- Là tout de suite, j'ai affaire à un idiot qui ne comprend pas que sa présence n'est pas désirée, siffla le brun entre ses dents en manipulant nerveusement les boutons de manchettes sur lesquels il travaillait.

- J'espère que tu réalises au moins qu'il ne pourra jamais te donner ce que tu veux...

- Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je veux ? rétorqua Q en levant la tête brusquement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai commis l'erreur de coucher avec toi _une fois_ que ça te donne le droit de juger ce qui est bon pour moi !

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert mais je sais que Bond n'est bon pour personne, ricana l'agent. Tu es au courant qu'il a tué la fille avec laquelle il a eu la relation la plus durable ?

- Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, souffla Q en essayant de garder son calme.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que toi tu en as ? demanda 005. Au fond, tu ne connais pas plus Bond que moi. Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il a tendance à accumuler autant de cadavres que de cœurs brisés derrière lui, affirma l'espion d'un air entendu.

- Le seul cadavre que je risque de croiser prochainement, menaça Q, c'est le tien si tu ne sors pas _tout de suite_.

- Comme tu voudras, dit l'agent en haussant les épaules. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'étais pas prévenu. En tout cas, quand Bond se sera lassé de toi, sache que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte », conclut l'espion en sortant avec un clin d'oeil qui eut pour seul effet de donner à Q l'envie de grimacer.

Pour qui se prenait cet imbécile ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de venir le voir et de lui dire de telles choses ? S'il voulait le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était réussi, déjà qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en lui, maintenant ç'allait être encore pire. L'esprit entièrement tourné vers cet idiot arrogant et pompeux, il saisit rageusement l'outil dont il avait besoin et ne remarqua pas les étincelles qui s'en échappaient. Il continua à grommeler dans sa barbe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il sursauta violemment et eut juste le temps de voir se dessiner la silhouette familière de Moneypenny avant qu'une douleur brutale ne traverse sa main droite et que le monde devienne entièrement noir.

o0o

James descendait tranquillement vers le secteur informatique lorsqu'il fut intercepté par Eve, visiblement hors d'haleine.

« Je te trouve enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant son bras.

- Je viens juste d'arriver, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, il y a un problème ?

- C'est Q, il s'est électrocuté ! »

Le cerveau de James sembla s'arrêter. Électrocuté ? Alors qu'il semblait être né avec des outils à la main ainsi qu'un clavier et une tasse d'Earl Grey ? Les pieds de l'agent se mirent en route avant même qu'il ne se remette à parler.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, répondit Eve en ajustant sa foulée sur celle, immense, de l'agent. On l'a transporté là-bas le plus vite possible.

- Il va bien ?

- Quand je suis partie te chercher je crois qu'il était hors de danger, dit-elle d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude. Mais il a subi un sacré choc. C'est une chance que je sois entrée à ce moment là et pas cinq minutes plus tard.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment il a fait pour s'électrocuter dans son propre labo ? s'énerva presque le blond en tournant brusquement dans le couloir de droite.

- Aucune idée, répliqua la jeune femme, mais il devait être dans un sacré état. Ses mains tremblaient tellement quand je suis arrivée que c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait de fausse manipulation avant... »

Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, tous deux se turent et James entra d'un pas vif. L'infirmière en chef vint le voir directement et elle lança avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche :

« Il va bien, il est juste un peu sonné. Il s'est réveillé assez rapidement mais je vais quand même le garder en observation jusqu'à ce soir, on ne sait jamais. Vous pouvez y aller, il est dans le lit du fond. »

L'espion la remercia d'un signe de tête et avança vers le fond de la salle, suivi d'Eve. Q était à moitié assis sur le lit et son regard un peu vague mit du temps à se focaliser sur eux. James le trouva encore plus pâle que d'habitude et quand il lui prit la main, celle-ci tremblait légèrement.

« Alors comme ça on s'électrocute avec son propre matériel monsieur le Quartermaster ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Techniquement parlant, répondit Q avec le plus d'aplomb possible, je me suis électrisé. Si je m'étais vraiment électrocuté, je ne serais pas à l'infirmerie mais à la morgue.

- Effectivement, je vois qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, répliqua James en riant légèrement devant l'air presque boudeur du brun.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas trop le malin, intervint Eve, tu as quand même fait un arrêt cardiaque et si je n'avais pas été là, Dieu sait ce qu'il te serait arrivé.

- Si j'avais besoin d'une mère pour me faire la leçon, j'aurais appelé la mienne, grommela Q, toujours mortifié de s'être fait avoir par ce qui avait sans doute été un simple court circuit.

- En tout cas, je te déconseille de me refaire ça, reprit James qui serra instinctivement la main de son amant un peu plus fort, tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

- J'essaierai », dit Q plus calmement avec un léger sourire.

La phrase de James avait sonné trop vrai pour qu'il y réponde autrement que sérieusement. Il était tellement rare que l'espion dise vraiment ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même Eve semblait surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé.

« Bon, dit d'ailleurs celle-ci après un petit silence, je vais vous laisser. Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de quitter mon poste trop longtemps, Mallory aurait ma tête. James, je compte sur toi pour que ce petit malin ne s'amuse pas du nouveau avec un fil dénudé... »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle n'aurait pas supporté la tension dans la pièce une minute de plus, sous peine de voir l'image qu'elle avait de Bond changer à jamais. Elle était prête à parier que la relation de ces deux là durerait plus longtemps que ce qui se disait dans les couloirs. Maintenant qu'elle en avait eu un échantillon, elle allait d'ailleurs peut-être pouvoir enfin participer aux paris qui se tenaient... Elle se retourna brièvement et aperçut l'agent penché de manière suspecte au dessus du Quartermaster.

Eve sourit et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de retard. En espérant que M ne soit pas de trop mauvais poil...

o0o

Le lendemain, Eve sortit de la salle de vidéo-surveillance absolument furibonde. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui était arrivé à Q pendant la nuit, et en était venue à la conclusion suivante : pour que le brun entre de manière totalement sereine dans sa ''salle de création'' et s'y électrocute un peu plus tard par inadvertance, il avait vraiment fallu qu'il soit perturbé par quelque chose. Grâce aux caméras, elle avait trouvé le-dit quelque chose. 005. Et maintenant, il allait souffrir ! Elle ne savait même pas ce que ce sombre imbécile avait dit pour mettre son ami dans un tel état mais elle comptait bien le découvrir. Elle pouvait être _très_ persuasive. Elle n'avait pas été agent de terrain pour rien.

Peut-être même qu'elle en toucherait un mot à 007, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Sans en parler à Q bien sûr, gentil comme il était, il serait bien capable d'empêcher la vengeance certaine de l'agent... Soudain, elle fut bousculée par un jeune homme, sans doute un interne quelconque, qui la dépassa en courant.

« Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas !

- Désolé, dit l'autre en se retournant. Mais il faut que j'aille chercher l'infirmière. On testait des gadgets et un agent s'est pris une grosse décharge en essayant des boutons de manchette ! finit-t-il en recommençant à courir.

- Quel agent ? demanda Eve tout en ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

- 005 ! » lui cria l'autre sans se retourner avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Eve resta un instant interdite avant d'éclater de rire. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas le dire à Bond finalement. Q semblait tout à fait capable de se gérer tout seul et de prendre sa revanche lui-même. Il n'était peut-être pas si gentil finalement... Ce qui, réflexion faite, ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Après tout, pour sortir avec 007, il fallait être vraiment frappé.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si c'est le cas !

À la semaine prochaine pour On ne vit que deux fois !


	5. You Only Live Twice

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Déjà le chapitre 5 (c'est fou comme le temps passe) et cette fois une introspection un peu plus poussée de la relation qui unit nos chers agents. Le printemps, saison préférée de l'amour commence, et je voulais rester un peu dans le thème. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** La chanson est à John Barry, qui a décidément un talent de fou, et à Nancy Sinatra, dont la voix magique me fait vraiment rêver. Je ne saurais que trop vous encourager à écouter tous les génériques des James Bond de toute façon ! ^^

**Rating :** T

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** You Only Live Twice (Nancy Sinatra) - _On ne vit que deux fois_

James se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était. À Londres, pas à Venise. Dans un lit, pas dans le canal. Avec Q, pas avec Vesper.

À côté de lui, Q gémit légèrement et tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour allumer la lumière et attraper ses lunettes. L'espion sentait encore son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Le brun se retourna et le regarda un instant avant de passer ses bras autour de lui et de poser la tête de son amant sur son épaule. Il passa lentement une main dans les cheveux blonds, et demanda doucement :

« Toujours le même cauchemar ?

- Oui », répondit James tout en se disant que non, pas cette fois ci.

Il voyait encore avec clarté la robe rouge, comme une corolle autour du corps blanc, et les longs cheveux noirs flottant dans l'eau bleue. Toujours le même rêve. Toujours ce rêve où Vesper ouvrait ses yeux vides, morts, accusateurs sur lui, comme pour lui reprocher d'être arrivé trop tard, de n'avoir pas réussi à la sauver. Mais cette fois, ç'avait été différent. La même eau bleue, le même corps blanc, mais les cheveux noirs avaient été courts, et la robe rouge, une chemise. Le regard vide n'avait pas été celui de Vesper. Il avait été celui de Q.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda le brun toujours sans élever la voix.

- Non ça va aller, répondit James en se dégageant gentiment des bras qui l'entouraient. Je vais aller me servir un verre, rendors-toi. »

Il embrassa son amant rapidement, distraitement, puis il se leva et attrapa le boxer qu'il avait la veille abandonné par terre, avant de l'enfiler et de sortir de la chambre. Q, laissé seul sur le lit, le regarda partir d'un air soucieux.

o0o

James se leva tôt le lendemain. Lorsqu'il s'était recouché, Q s'en était à peine rendu compte et avait juste roulé sur le côté pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur que constituait son corps. Il avait réussi à se rendormir pour une paire d'heures, sans rêver de nouveau. Ses missions lui avaient donné l'habitude d'arriver à dormir n'importe quand et n'importe où, et il n'avait pas eu de mal à retrouver le sommeil. Q n'avait jamais bien compris comment il faisait, lui qui se retournait parfois pendant des heures avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. L'inconvénient d'être un génie au cerveau toujours en ébullition sans doute.

Par contre, si le brun ne trouvait que tard le sommeil, il avait cette capacité magique de le garder jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la matinée. Q détestait avoir à se lever le matin, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire l'agent, d'autant plus que lui n'avait jamais eu ce problème. Généralement, lors des rares fois où Q et lui pouvaient se permettre de ne pas aller au MI6, malheureusement les terroristes ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'était le dimanche, James allait courir une ou deux heures avant de rentrer prendre une douche, et de se glisser de nouveau sous les draps, pour être là quand le Quartermaster se réveillerait. Ce qui pouvait parfois prendre du temps.

Après avoir regardé longuement la tête brune qui dépassait de sous la couette, James sortit du lit le plus silencieusement possible et prit quelques affaires de sport avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se refermait dans un léger chuintement.

o0o

James aimait courir le long de la Tamise au lever du jour. Quand il n'y avait presque personne, à part quelques noctambules qui retournaient d'un air hagard vers l'endroit où ils pourraient enfin dormir, les éboueurs et les agents d'entretien qui remettaient la ville à neuf, et quelques coureurs qui, comme lui, préféraient la tranquillité à l'affluence. James aimait courir quand la ville était encore endormie, quand les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre était celui du vent et des voitures au loin, sur la voie rapide. Quand la brume se levait lentement et que la ville semblait un instant immobilisée dans un tableau flamand. Quand le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons, éclairant les feuilles, l'eau et les monuments d'un or pâle puis flamboyant. Si James avait su écrire il aurait aimé consacré des odes ou des chapitres entiers à la ville de Londres au petit matin. Londres, qu'aucune ville ne saurait à son sens jamais égaler.

Il était parti assez tôt pour pouvoir envisager de faire vingt kilomètres, et il avait décidé de courir d'un côté et de l'autre de la Tamise, pour changer de point de vue. Courir l'aidait à réfléchir. Il avait quitté l'appartement depuis à peine vingt minutes, et déjà il se sentait l'esprit plus clair. Il pouvait même donner un embryon d'explication à ce rêve aussi étrange qu'il était sans doute symbolique. Non seulement il n'avait pas rêvé d'un événement qui s'était déjà produit, mais en plus il avait rêvé de Q. De Q se noyant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fait de longues études en psychologie pour deviner que cela devait vouloir dire qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Mais pourquoi était-il apparu dans le rêve qui impliquait d'habitude Vesper ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Dans son esprit, Q et Vesper étaient deux être radicalement différents. Même si leur corps blanc et fin présentait ce même aspect fragile, ces même cheveux corbeaux, même si tous deux avaient cette intelligence acérée et cette propension au cynisme, signe du peu d'illusions qu'ils se faisaient sur le monde, même si tous deux avaient cette voix douce qui pouvaient aussi bien susurrer des mots d'amour que des menaces de morts. Même s'il devait bien avouer qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, jamais il n'avait pensé à considérer de la même manière Vesper et Q.

Vesper avait marqué la fin d'une époque. La fin de sa jeunesse, la fin de l'insouciance. Avant elle il avait été fier, arrogant, le double-zéro par excellence qui pensait être le maître du monde. Après elle, il avait été une épave, mais une épave qui dans sa dérive s'était montrée plus redoutable encore car incontrôlable. Pendant des mois il avait traqué sans relâche ceux qu'il avait jugés responsables de sa mort. Il avait découvert les mensonges, la trahison, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier les après-midi ensoleillés sur la plage et les longues balades sur les canaux de Venise... Après Vesper, il s'était juré de ne pas retomber dans le même piège, de ne plus jamais tendre son cœur pour le faire battre. Ça n'en valait pas le coup.

Q avait marqué le début de sa nouvelle vie. L'avoir pour Quartermaster l'avait fait remonter des années en arrière, quand il avait encore quelques convictions, l'avoir pour ami l'avait fait sortir de l'isolement volontaire qu'il s'était imposé, le prendre pour amant avait dépoussiéré son cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement quand il avait su qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de lui. Un tel concept lui avait sur le moment semblé presque absurde. Et pourtant, ç'avait été tellement simple.

Aimer Vesper avait été aussi passionnel que destructeur, aimer Q semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Découvrir qu'il aimait Vesper lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, découvrir qu'il aimait Q avait été comme ouvrir une fenêtre pour faire entrer de l'air frais. Son premier amour avait eu le goût de l'interdit et de la découverte, mais il portait déjà en lui le germe de ce qui allait donner un sens à l'amour qui suivrait, cette fois pour durer. Vesper l'avait aimé comme on aime un sauveur, tout en laissant son cœur battre pour un autre, Q l'aimait comme si c'était évident et jugeait de toute façon stupide de lui donner son cœur quand il pouvait simplement y connecter le sien par un réseau sans fil.

James secoua la tête en riant légèrement. Q était..._quelque chose_. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait rassembler un égo aussi sur-dimensionné, un esprit aussi brillant et une âme aussi pure dans ce corps d'apparence si fragile. D'apparence seulement, car James avait pu constater que Q était loin d'être aussi faible qu'il en avait l'air. Il cachait bien son jeu.

Sur la Tamise, le brouillard s'était presque entièrement levé, et l'espion s'engagea sur un pont. Il avait fini la première moitié de sa boucle, il était temps de faire demi-tour.

o0o

L'esprit un peu embrumé, Q entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer de la même manière. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'espion entra à pas feutrés, on était espion ou on ne l'était pas, dans la chambre avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante. Dans le lit, Q s'étira comme un chat. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille avant que James ne sorte de la douche, mais généralement il restait couché car il savait à quel point son amant aimait, quoi qu'il puisse dire, profiter du confort des édredons. Mais cette fois, il avait envie de changer un peu ses habitudes.

Il se leva lentement et alla entrouvrir les rideaux pour faire entrer un peu de soleil. Sans enfiler ses lunettes, il entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle il entendait l'eau couler. James était en train d'enlever la mousse de ses cheveux, et offrait l'étendue de son dos musclé au regard aussi myope qu'appréciateur de Q.

Celui-ci, profitant du fait qu'il était également nu, entra dans la douche sans prévenir. Mais James, s'il avait été surpris, ne le montra guère.

« Si j'avais su que tu ne dormais pas, je serais venu te dire bonjour, commença l'espion en faisant mine de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

- Alors que tu étais couvert de sueur ? répondit Q désormais complètement trempé. Certainement pas.

- Que je sois couvert de sueur ne semblait pas vraiment te poser de problème hier soir pourtant, rétorqua l'espion en souriant.

- Il y a un temps pour tout, dit le brun d'un air faussement docte. Il y a un temps pour le sexe sauvage et primaire et un temps pour les réveils en douceur dénués d'agression olfactive.

- Et est-ce que ton emploi du temps chargé contient une place pour une étreinte sauvage et primaire dans une douche dénuée d'agression olfactive ?

- Je dois pouvoir arranger ça », murmura Q en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond pour le rapprocher de lui.

Brusquement, James saisit le brun sous les fesses pour le soulever, il ne pesait vraiment pas grand chose, avant de le coller contre le mur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'entourer la taille du blond de ses jambes pour coller ensemble leurs bassins. Ils initièrent un baiser esquimau qui dérapa quelque peu sur la fin lorsque Q passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du blond en exerçant une légère pression pour faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent longtemps sous le jet à s'embrasser, profitant simplement de la proximité de leurs corps. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède, puis froide.

À ce moment là seulement ils se décidèrent à sortir, et se séchèrent rapidement sans jamais se séparer complètement. James fit basculer Q dans ses bras, ce qui provoqua de nouveau un grand éclat de rire. Il était tellement rare de voir le brun aussi libéré et aussi visiblement heureux que l'espion en profita pour s'emplir les yeux de cette vision et les oreilles de ce son, souhaitant les conserver le plus longtemps possible. Il posa sa précieuse charge qui n'en était pas vraiment une sur le lit, et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à découvrir et à redécouvrir le corps à la fois si familier et si étonnant de l'Autre.

Et James laissa l'image de ce Q radieux aux yeux pétillants malgré le fait qu'il n'y voyait pas à trois mètres remplacer l'image atroce du Q au teint cadavérique et aux yeux morts qu'il avait cru voir se noyer quelques heures plus tôt. Plus tard, il dirait à Q ce à quoi il avait pensé au bord de la Tamise. Plus tard, il lui dirait que si l'agent 007 avait trouvé en Vesper la femme fatale idéale, lui, James, avait trouvé en Q l'homme avec qui il voulait passer le restant de sa vie. Il lui dirait à quel point il avait été essentiel dans sa résurrection mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du moment, sans se poser trop de questions. La vie était trop courte pour ça.

Surtout quand on s'appelait James Bond et que l'on vivait pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS saura vous faire sourire et vous transmettre un peu de bonheur, parce que c'est vraiment dans ce but que je l'ai écrit... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu. ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour On Her Majesty's Secret Service ! ^^


	6. On Her Majesty's Secret Service

**MusiQ**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment navrée de n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière, mais j'avais pas mal de boulot et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me consacrer à cette fic autant que je l'aurais voulu... J'espère que je saurais me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Le générique du sixième James Bond étant purement instrumental, j'ai librement interprété le titre. XD Merci à John Barry pour ce superbe thème ! ^^

**Rating :** K+ (pour ce chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** On Her Majesty's Secret Service - _Au service secret de Sa Majesté_

Eve se dirigeait vers le secteur technologique d'un pas pressé et ses talons faisaient un bruit saccadé sur le dallage du sol. Elle portait deux sacs en papier desquels s'échappaient des odeurs alléchantes, et elle se réjouissait déjà à l'idée du déjeuner qui l'attendait. Après tout, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle pouvait déjeuner avec Bill Tanner, qui était presque tout le temps avec Mallory, James Bond, qui quand il était sur Londres préférait la compagnie de Q, _et_ le-dit Q, qui de toute façon ne prenait que rarement le temps de déjeuner. Alors les trois en même temps, elle croyait rêver. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins mis d'accord pour déjeuner ensemble de temps en temps, mais en pratique ça n'arrivait que rarement. Même si elle devait reconnaître que depuis que Q sortait avec Bond, elle déjeunait plus souvent avec lui, en grande partie parce que l'agent lui avait confié la mission de surveiller que le brun mange vraiment quelque chose. Et pas seulement du thé.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient arrangés pour se réunir dans le bureau du Quartermaster dont, disait-il, il ne se servait presque jamais de toute façon, et qu'au moins on ne viendrait pas les y déranger. Elle frappa à la porte et un vague grognement lui répondit, qu'elle prit pour une approbation. Elle entra en saluant Q qui finissait de débarrasser la table basse en face du canapé de tous les composants électriques qui la recouvraient. Elle y posa les sacs et aida son ami à déplacer les deux gros fauteuil qui se trouvaient dans l'autre coin de la pièce.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comme ça se faisait que tu aies un bureau aussi grand alors que tu n'y es jamais, souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

- Privilège de la fonction ma chère Moneypenny, sourit Q en commençant à ouvrir les sacs.

- Ton chevalier servant n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Tu le connais, il a tenu à aller chercher une bouteille, répondit le brun avec un air faussement fataliste.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu arriverais à le convaincre que le thé était moins nocif, rit légèrement Eve en enlevant ses talons pour rabattre ses jambes sous elle.

- S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je n'arriverais jamais à le convaincre, c'est bien ça, dit Q en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé. Soit ça, soit le fait qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je lui fasse un stylo explosif.

- Je me disais bien que j'entendais mes oreilles siffler, commença une voix grave qui fit se retourner Eve et ricaner Q.

- Non ça c'est la vieillesse, rétorqua Q lorsque James s'assit à côté de lui en posant la bouteille.

- Continue comme ça sale gosse, et tu accompagneras ton repas de jus d'orange.

- Ce serait dommage de me priver d'un si bon cru non ? minauda Q après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à la bouteille.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose, conclut James en embrassant rapidement le brun pour l'empêcher de répondre, le tout sous l'oeil plus qu'amusé de Moneypenny.

- Je vous préviens, dit Tanner qui venait d'entrer et qui tenait encore la poignée de la porte, si vous comptez passer le déjeuner entier à faire ça, je repars tout de suite. »

Eve éclata de rire et Q tapa le bras de James pour le faire reculer. Celui-ci sourit et en réponse s'assit encore plus près du Quartermaster qui leva les yeux au ciel. Tanner ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil libre. Chacun se servit dans les sacs, Eve avait acheté indien, et ils commencèrent à manger en écoutant Tanner parler de l'agent de terrain que le MI6 était en train d'embaucher.

« C'est un homme brillant, expliqua-t-il tout en dévorant sa barquette de curry avec une satisfaction visible, il parle plusieurs langues couramment, est très doué pour le combat rapproché et a une excellente connaissance des armes à feu et des protocoles juridiques, mais Mallory a dû négocier serré pour qu'il accepte de rejoindre le MI6. Le manque de sécurité était un peu rédhibitoire pour lui quand on a commencé à le démarcher.

- Pour des raisons familiales ? demanda James en attrapant une serviette en papier.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Bill, son dossier dit qu'il a été marié mais que sa femme est morte d'un cancer fulgurant il y a deux ans, il n'a pas eu de relation durable depuis.

- Et après on s'étonne que le MI6 ait mauvaise réputation, dit Eve en secouant la tête. Vous n'engagez que des agents de terrain avec une histoire abominable, voire complètement dépressifs.

- Les meilleurs agents sont ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre », rétorqua Tanner en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Q et à Bond.

Pendant un temps on entendit que des bruits de mastication, tous évitant de penser à ce que Tanner avait suggéré, puis Eve reprit la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Dans ce cas, vous avez dû vous tromper quelque part, parce que vous m'avez engagée alors que ma famille va très bien.

- Disons qu'il y a agent de terrain et agent de terrain, sourit Bill. Il y a les agents de terrain que l'on engage pour servir de renforts aux double-zéros, et ceux que l'on engage pour qu'ils deviennent des double-zéros. Les premiers sont les plus nombreux et comme on leur confie généralement des missions moins sensibles, qu'ils soient seuls au monde n'est pas forcément nécessaire, par contre dans le deuxième cas, c'est préférable pour éviter les moyens de pression. Je te laisse deviner dans quelle catégorie tu étais.

- Ce que Tanner essaye de te dire avec tact chère Moneypenny, intervint Q en reposant sa barquette à moitié pleine sur la table sous l'oeil franchement réprobateur de James, c'est que tu as été engagée pour respecter la parité au sein du MI6, et que l'on a jamais pensé à te faire monter en grade.

- Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire un jour, répliqua Eve en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Bond en fait.

- Je tiens à préciser que je n'aurais jamais oser suggérer quelque chose de la sorte, dit James avec un air faussement innocent.

- C'est cela oui, persifla Q.

- Quand elle t'aura tiré dessus, on verra si tu as encore envie de faire ce genre de remarques à son sujet, » conclut le blond en se levant pour aller chercher des verres.

Eve rougit légèrement, depuis que Bond était devenu un ami, si toutefois on pouvait vraiment être ami avec cet homme, elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir failli le tuer. Tanner et Q quant à eux étouffèrent un ricanement. James revint avec quatre verres, il avait depuis longtemps fait du bureau de Q un de ses repères de beuverie, et ouvrit la bouteille. Il servit tout le monde, même Q qui n'appréciait que moyennement le vin blanc, et se rassit.

« Et toi Tanner, demanda Eve en sirotant son verre, comment tu as été engagé ? »

Celui-ci lui lança un regard perplexe, et elle se sentit obligée d'expliciter :

« Étant donné que l'on sait tous que James a été recruté pour ses capacités exceptionnelles à pouvoir survivre à n'importe quoi et en particulier à une alcoolémie très nettement supérieure à la moyenne, et que vous savez désormais que je ne suis là que grâce à mon physique de déesse, j'ai bien l'intention d'apprendre comment toi tu as fait. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Q, tu passes à la casserole après.

- Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de préparer mon histoire, rit légèrement celui-ci, en laissant James passer son bras droit autour de ses épaules.

- Dans ce cas, répondit Tanner, tu vas être déçue, parce que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire du tout. J'ai fait des études de diplomatie internationale, et après un parcours relativement tranquille, je me suis retrouvé au poste de gestionnaire des relations entre le gouvernement et le MI6. Ensuite j'ai été l'attaché de M et je le suis resté quand Mallory est devenu directeur du MI6 à son tour. Rien de plus banal comme tu peux le constater chère Moneypenny.

- Dit celui qui est arrivé à un des poste les plus importants du pays à même pas quarante ans, souffla James dans son verre de vin, ce qui fit rire Eve et Q.

- C'est ça riez, marmonna Bill en finissant son verre, ce n'est pas moi qui ait été nommé Quartermaster du MI6 à trente ans à peine.

- Tiens c'est vrai ça, reprit Moneypenny en se tournant vers Q qui avait cessé de rire, comment tu as fait ? Quand j'y repense j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es sorti de nulle part. Du jour au lendemain tu es apparu comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie. C'était un peu flippant d'ailleurs.

- Un peu flippant ? s'étouffa presque Tanner. On voit que tu n'étais pas là quand on l'a recruté...

- Maintenant vous m'intriguez franchement, dit Eve en se tournant vers le brun avec un regard curieux.

- Pour faire simple, commença Q d'un air détaché, disons que je me suis fait une petite réputation dans le monde du hackage et de la programmation underground. Je vendais des codes de protection à certaines personnes qui ne voulaient pas voir certaines informations arriver n'importe où, et je me faisais payer encore plus cher par d'autres pour récupérer les-dites informations. Sans compter les sociétés que j'infiltrais, plus pour le sport qu'autre chose. J'étais devenu assez bon, et un jour on m'a proposé une somme que je tairais pour ne pas effaroucher vos innocentes oreilles pour entrer dans le système du MI6. J'ai refusé la somme mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller faire un tour et je me suis rendu compte que le système de pare-feu était une véritable catastrophe.

- Une catastrophe peut-être, l'interrompit Tanner, mais tout de même assez efficace pour repérer que quelqu'un avait essayé de s'introduire dans la base. Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour réaliser que ce quelqu'un était le pirate que l'on avait à l'oeil depuis des mois.

- M m'a donc gentiment envoyé une invitation à venir la voir dans son bureau, reprit Q, et j'ai accepté, ne serait-ce que par patriotisme, je ne pouvais pas laisser la vie du pays sans surveillance comme ça.

- Toi patriote ? ricana James. Dit plutôt que ton ego n'a pas pu laisser filer une occasion pareille de te faire mousser.

- En même temps il y avait de quoi, s'exclama Bill. En dix minutes il a infiltré la banque la mieux protégée du monde, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'étais là et je peux vous dire que ça m'a fait presque peur.

- N'exagérons rien, rit doucement Q, à ce moment là je n'étais pas tellement habitué aux systèmes de protection des banques, je pourrais faire bien mieux aujourd'hui. En tout cas, M m'a alors dit que l'ancien Q prenait sa retraite, et que ça tombait bien que je sois là parce qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer. J'ai négocié mon salaire pour la forme, mais je savais déjà que j'allais accepter. Ça devenait un peu dangereux pour moi le piratage, on pourra dire ce qu'on voudra mais la plupart des types à qui j'avais affaire étaient loin d'être des idiots. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se rende compte que celui qui offrait les codes et celui qui les craquait n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Et à ce moment là, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau.

- Donc le fait que tu acceptes n'était pas qu'une question d'ego, souffla James en se souvenant de la première fois que Q et lui avaient pris un verre ensemble.

- Et non, navré de te décevoir, sourit le brun. Malheureusement, on m'a engagé trop tard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir les systèmes de protection avant l'affaire Silva.

- Pour un baptême du feu, c'était un baptême du feu, rit Eve. Je pense que tu ne te laisseras plus jamais avoir après ça.

- Je ne mets pas de côté la possibilité qu'un autre grand criminel m'affronte sur ce terrain, mais je pense que la prochaine fois je serais tout de même moins pris à l'improviste, dit Q calmement en se souvenant de l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par Silva.

- Bon, dit Tanner en se levant lentement, j'adorerais rester discuter avec vous, mais j'ai une réunion importante cette après-midi, et j'aimerais bien la préparer un peu avant.

- Je vais aussi devoir y aller, soupira Eve en remettant ses chaussures avec une grimace, si je suis en retard d'une micro-seconde, M va encore me passer un savon. C'est à croire qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi. »

Elle fit un mouvement pour ranger ce qu'il restait de leur repas dans les sacs en papier mais James l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

« Laisse, Q et moi allons nous en occuper, dit-il en se levant tandis que le brun ne semblait pas très décidé à faire de même.

- Si vous insistez, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, sourit-elle. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça plus souvent, j'apprends des tonnes de choses sur vous à chaque fois qu'on déjeune ensemble, lança-t-elle en sortant du bureau par la porte que lui tenait galamment Tanner.

- Absolument, répondit James. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, Q arrivera à finir son assiette comme un grand plutôt que d'en laisser la moitié. »

La dernière chose que vit Eve avant que la porte ne se referme face à elle et Bill fut le visage indigné du brun. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec son ami. Une chose était sûre, James et Q n'allaient pas seulement débarrasser la table. Selon toute probabilité, ils allaient même sans doute remettre le couvert.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, sachant que cet OS était tout de même beaucoup moins centré sur la relation entre Q et James que les autres. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire de Moneypenny, vu que normalement elle aussi a perdu sa famille, mais je trouvais que dans le contexte ça passait mieux comme ça.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine ! Je l'espère pour de vrai cette fois. XD


End file.
